Such an electric brake device for vehicle trailers is known in the U.S.A. They comprise electric wheel brakes with a power supply that can be connected to the towing vehicle and a sensing means with a control for determining the necessary braking forces. The sensing means is designed as an inertia or pendulum measuring unit, which picks up the decelerations during braking and signals them to the control. The control itself actuates the electric wheel brakes via control lines. The wheel brakes comprise brake shoes or other brake elements, which are actuated and released by means of an electric actuating drive.